Love Judges All
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Rikona Koizumi is usually judgmental about others, but herself and love? With a Rider who consistently lies to save face? Sounds like it'll be one heck of a day. (Kiriya Kujo x OC)


Hi, this is GalaxyStar here with another one-shot for you guys! This time, I'm focusing on one of the Doctor Riders, because Build starts soon. A special shout-out goes to Omarnosian10 for suggesting my next one-shot idea! His suggestions for the Riders were Lazer and Ex-Aid. It took a little time to decide, but the Rider that I'm going to make an OC love for next is-drumroll, please. (Drumroll and cymbal crash) That Urataros-styled Biker Gamer, Lazer! To be fair, I felt that his lying tendencies were a little annoying to say the least, so I wanted to create a character who was wise to his lies and did a little research on the mortician before she calls him out and all that jazz. What's that you say? You want to see how this one-shot will pan out with this OC? Well, you're here, aren't you? You've got nothing better to do besides read fanfics about your favorite shows and some OCs thrown into the mix. Let's get started. (snaps fingers)

Disclaimers: I don't own Kamen Rider. All rights go to Toei Productions.

111111111111111111

The team of Doctor Riders were gone for the day, so CR was empty, save for their resident Emergency Medical Responder.

Rikona sat in CR, mulling over the things that she had learned about the Biker Gamer. Turned out, his friend _had_ died, but not because of Game Disease. It was because of said friend's stupidity by running out in front of a truck or something. She leaned back in her seat, putting her hands behind her head in exhaustion. She knew the mortician was a constant liar, but to lie about his past by telling the truth to gain trust? That was just about unbelievable.

She picked up her coffee and drank it slowly, still going over the facts in her head. Telling the truth to start out a lie was just about as crazy as you could get. Even she knew that, and she initially distrusted the guy in the first place. In fact, she couldn't _believe_ that the silly intern, Emu Hojo, had trusted the nut only for him to be betrayed in the end.

See, Rikona Koizumi was notorious for being judgmental to anyone who even boarded her response vehicle. This did not stop her from diagnosing the patient, however, as her medical knowledge surpassed her keen eye for spotting the untrustworthy. She was a prodigy in Emergency Medical Response time, so everyone there called her 'Riko-sempai', although she wished they wouldn't. Matter of fact, she acknowledged Hiiro and Taiga by calling them 'Kagami-sempai' and 'Hanaya-sempai' because even they surpassed her.

"You still don't trust me, Riko-chan?"

Reflexively, she spat out her mouthful of coffee onto the table, because she knew that manipulative yet sultry (God, did she really think that just now?) voice anywhere. Spinning around in her seat, she looked up to see Kiriya Kujo smirking at her like he knew something secret and she didn't.

With a sour look on her face, she turned away from him. "Don't call me 'Riko-chan'. What do you want, you jerk?"

Sauntering over to her, he took a seat next to her and watched her, that smirk still on his face. "Don't worry about it. I kind of figured you wouldn't trust me from the get-go. So, a few white lies were thrown here and there, so what?"

"But they _weren't_ white lies." She sent a glare his way that sent chills running up his spine, but these were the feel-good kind of chills instead of the nervous kind. This kind of chills was something he always got when she glared at him. From the first day that he had walked in, she had distrusted him, but he had kept up his cool persona, even around her. Dare he even say, he had also developed an attraction to the girl.

Who could blame him, really? Under her white lab coat, she often wore a black muscle T-shirt that showed off firm biceps and accentuated her small breasts, a pair of skinny jeans that highlighted her curves, and her shoes of choice were a pair of black high-heeled boots. Her short black hair framed a porcelain-styled face that had stern green eyes, a cute button nose, and a pair of lips that seemed to slightly thin whenever she got into her 'Judgment Mode'. Truly, she was the definition of 'hard-to-get'.

She turned away and got up from her seat, walking over to the coffee pot while continuing on with her speech, never aware that the Rider was following her and staying near her. "I checked your records. Your friend _did_ die, but it was because of a truck accident. You know what I think? I think that you told him what he was infected with, and that scared him so much that he made that foolish mistake."

She turned to see him standing right in front of her. She jumped slightly, but didn't drop her refilled cup. Sighing to herself, she placed her cup down on the counter a few yards away and folded her arms in front of her chest, ignoring how her heart was fluttering at their close proximity. "White lies, if gone far enough, can hurt people, like it did with the rookie. Don't get me wrong, there's still something in that kid that has me convinced that he's great at his job. But he's _still_ a rookie. Hanaya-sempai and Kagami-sempai are more than trustworthy enough with their gear and their words, but you? You're a wild card."

He chuckled and smirked at her before he reached out to put a hand around her waist and he pulled her in, pressing her against him. "Well, then I'll just have to prove myself, won't I?"

She looked up at the Rider as he looked at her with that slightly infuriating smile plastered on his face. Before she could get another word in, he kissed her full on the lips, his tongue entering her mouth, and she responded by gripping his shirt and matching his lip and tongue movements.

He spun her around, pinning her against the wall and they continued making out, one of his hands sliding down to her butt as she moaned in contentment. Her leg moved up to latch onto him as she undid the buttons on his shirt and placed her hands on his bare chest. His other hand moved up to her chest and he grasped her breast tightly. This elicited a loud moan of pleasure from the girl as his lips moved down to smother her neck in kisses. She latched one arm around his neck and, as he moved his head back up to look at her, she pulled him in for another kiss, her other hand holding the back of his head as their lips met once again. The hand that was holding her breast slid down and ducked under her shirt to move around on her skin. She groaned in excitement as he slid his hand up her back.

Finally, he drew back and the two stopped for a break, panting slightly from the action. She noticed how much her face was burning and how fast her heart was pounding. She let a tiny smile grace her features, and that alone was enough to get him smiling for real.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from downstairs. Quickly, they split apart and straightened themselves up, with her fixing her jacket and her hair and him grabbing his red leather jacket and swinging it on before he buttoned up his shirt.

Emu and the rest of the CR team came up the stairs to see Kiriya and Rikona standing around, her sipping her coffee and him acting all cool. This alone piqued Asuna's curiosity as she stepped forwards slightly. "What's…going on?"

"Did something happen here that we should know about?" Nico, the newest addition, pushed Asuna aside and stormed up to the two remaining in their places.

Rikona responded by shaking her head. "Nope. Just a friendly conversation between us."

"Is that so?" The young adult got into the EMR's face, but backed off when she saw the stone-cold look in her eyes.

"Yes, that is so." Rikona turned her head away and drank a bit more coffee.

Emu smiled kindly at the responder. "We won't press it. I promise."

She nodded to the young intern in thanks.

As the rest of them sat around the table (Kiriya had managed to clean up Rikona's spit take so the others wouldn't notice it), Kiriya sauntered over to Rikona and leaned in to talk to her silently. "What say we…meet up later and have a little more fun?"

She looked over at him and smirked. "Sounds good."

He smirked back and then walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts. _"Sounds like tonight's going to be interesting."_

11111111111111111111

G.S.: …Okay, this got pretty steamy in the romance department, even for me. Well, can't be helped. I'll come out with another OC love story soon. (salutes) I'm GalaxyStar and I'm looking forward to hearing from you.


End file.
